Jolt
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Miles and Rachel stun Charlie with a shocking secret that impacts her life forever.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Revolution and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note**: I'm starting to believe the "Miles is Charlie's father" theory more and more. Not sure how I feel about it, though.

* * *

Charlie stared at her mother and uncle in disbelief. "What are you telling me?" She had a hard time processing the bombshell that had just been dropped on her.

"Miles and I were together for a little while, but I broke up with him to be with your father and then learned I was pregnant. Your father agreed to raise you as his own and I thought that was for the best," Rachel explained.

Miles shrugged when Charlie leveled her glare at him. "I was young and stupid. Ben was the more responsible one at the time and I thought he'd be a better father to you than I'd ever be. Never meant for it to get out though, Rachel."

She glared at him. "Charlie deserves to know. I am so sorry, sweetheart. I never wanted to hurt you. Do you believe me?"

Charlie scoffed. "I can't believe a word out of your mouth, Mom. You've been nothing but a lying bitch." She was just so angry at this entire situation and needed to take it out on someone. She regretted the words the instant they came out of her mouth, but she refused to take them back or apologize. She would stand by them.

Rachel flinched. "I deserve that. I'm just going to go see what Aaron and Nora are up to." She walked away from them, sniffling and hoping that she hadn't just ruined her relationship with her daughter forever.

"Charlie, I'm sorry. But the last thing you need is a fuck up as a father. It was bad enough being your fucked up uncle. I never wanted to hurt you." He had let Ben raise Charlie so he didn't screw her up because he knew he would have. But it was too late now and everything was even more fucked up than they were before.

"Well, first off, fuck you for lying to me. I am still furious with you, but I understand why you did what you did. Now I'm going to go to bed and you're going to explain me this entire fucked up situation instead of just dropping the bomb on me that you knocked my mother up." She wanted answers _now_.

"Fair enough. You deserve answers. But go easy on your mother, will you? She's trying." He still felt guilty for what had happened during Rachel's capture and would defend her any way he could.

Charlie sighed. "Sit down and explain this to me." She sat and waved her hand until he reluctantly sat down next to his niece (fuck, daughter) and started to explain his very short relationship with Rachel that ended when she left him for his brother.

He was halfway through the explanation when Charlie started to laugh. "What is so funny about this, Charlie?" He was tempted to refer to her by her full name, but he really didn't have the privilege to. He wasn't sure if he ever would.

"Sorry, continue. I just figured out that Danny is both my brother and my cousin. Our family dynamic is so completely fucked up I can't do anything but laugh." Charlie was aware that she sounded a little crazy, but honestly didn't care at the moment. She was still reeling from the fact that her uncle was actually her father and her father was actually her uncle. It was fucking with her mind big time.

Miles just gaped at her for a few seconds before he started to laugh with her. And fortunately, it relieved the tension between the two. "I never actually thought of it that way before, but fuck. I can't believe you figured it out before us."

Charlie shrugged. "Maybe Mom did. I will talk to her, but don't expect me to apologize until morning. I'm still pissed. It really sucks that she broke up with you to be with your brother, by the way. Were they sleeping together behind your back or something?"

Miles sighed. "I don't know. I always suspected they were fucking while we were still together, but neither of them has ever given me a straight answer. And I forgave them both anyway so it doesn't really matter." It actually did matter, but he wasn't about to dump all those issues on her. He was already uncomfortable talking about this with Charlie and adding to it wasn't in his plans.

"I am a lot like you so I should have figured this out sooner." Her mother had mentioned multiple times she was following in Miles' footsteps and Charlie had thought nothing of it. She felt pretty stupid about that now and wished she had figured it out on her own instead of being blindsided with the truth.

He sighed. "Kid, I don't want to be like me at all. That's definitely the last thing I ever wanted, which is why I signed away my parental rights." He still remembered the day the paternity test results came in and proved he was Charlie's biological father. Miles had expected that he was, but there was still a niggling thought that Rachel had cheated on him with Ben.

"Well, it's a little too late for that. But that's the way the world is and we have to live in it." She hoped to eventually move to the Georgia Federation after this situation with the Monroe Republic was taken care of, though. She had loved the little time they had spent there.

"It's the hand that we were dealt. Now go to sleep because we have a big day ahead of us."

"You're really bossy."

"Shut up, Kid."

Charlie laughed. "You need to go to sleep too. Nora's keeping watch so you don't have to stay awake like you did last night." She was worried that he'd drive himself into the ground for no reason and didn't want that to happen.

Charlie was still pissed she had been lied to her entire life, but she would forgive Miles and Rachel eventually. It was just going to take a while to get to that point. Right now, they had more important things to deal with that took priority over family issues.


End file.
